Acid Whore
by Honey Maxwell
Summary: The Slytherins are famous for their parties but many people have changed since going. Harrys been invited but can and will he allow himself to be saved from himself? Addiction and obsession begin. HPDM strong use of language, explicit scenes and drug use
1. The Beginning

-1**Evenin'. For this to work we have to ignore most of the books, especially the 6th one. If you don't like gay relationships and general teenage horniness, then find another fic.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own any of the characters, the lovely Rowling does.**

**Acid Whore**

_Harry's POV_

I am currently laying flat on my back in the dormitories bathroom, arms and legs sprawled out untidily. I carefully raise two fingers to my swollen eye and for some reason my smile is still there. _Gone_. I am completely gone. I can hear Hermione crying and begging Ron to calm down as his quick, angry footsteps pace up and down outside the door. The doors been locked by them, I couldn't blast my way out even if I wanted too, they also took possession of my trusty wand. Yawning silently, I smile and vaguely start the attempt to remember exactly how I've ended up here.

_End of Harry's POV_

It's a well known fact that the Slytherins of Hogwarts always knew how to throw a party, and regularly. But their parties were harsh, bitter-sweet and un-nerving which made them seem more memorizing and desirable by the other houses, especially the Griffindors. Invite only, those deemed unworthy were hexed from the bouncers sight as not to intrude on the activities within. Snape knew perfectly well what his house was up to and where, but made no effort to stop it as long as it stayed underground and not a whisper to the other teachers. It was the start of their 7th year at Hogwarts, and it was tradition for the invites to now spread to people outside their house. Draco Malfoy was in charge, as could be expected with his minions Crabbe and Goyle as the chosen bouncers. The list of 'new-comers' had just be finished and ready to put into action. Only the most beautiful, the most popular and the most credited had their names engraved, and soon to find themselves being welcomed to the Slytherins 'party'.

"Harry."

"…….zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz."

"Harry wake up!"

"……….zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz."

"HARRY!!!!!!!!" This was shortly followed by a loud bang and Harry soon found himself hanging in the air by his ankle. Snorting, he felt his glasses slip off his face which were saved in mid-air by his installed nimble reactions, honed from Quidditch

"Wha? Wha 'appened?" Harry muttered unintelligently as he gazed around his surroundings, which happened to be the compartment of the Hogwarts Express. He soon noticed Ron laughing with his wand pointed at Harry. He winked and flicked his wand to Harry landed straight on the floor.

"Your bloody snoring, that's what happened." Ron laughed as he grabbed Harry's out-stretched hand and pulled him up. Putting his glasses back on in what he hoped was a dignified manner, Harry slumped back down on the once warm seat. Ron sat opposite him in time for Hermione and Neville and to claim seats. They all said hello and started discussing usual things such as Quidditch and how everyone's holidays had gone when the whole compartment went pitch black. Scrabbling around for their wands and trying not to bump into each other, no-one noticed an emerald green envelope with silver writing and a black seal fall softly onto the abandoned seats.

"Lumos!" Hermione cried as she was the first to find her wand and the whole carriage cleared. From the sounds of it, theirs wasn't the only compartment to have suddenly been engulfed in darkness as they could hear faint voices cry out the same spell.

"What was that all about?" Neville asked nervously as Ron muttered darkly and 'Obviously Slytherins' and 'bloody menaces' and such and such. Hermione frowned as Harry sat back down and looked up at him.

"What?" He asked, noticing her staring.

"There's a letter addressed for you." Hermione said, handing him the emerald envelope which was indeed addressed to him, down to his carriage number. Frowning slightly, he turned it around and raised an eyebrow at the Slytherin crest that sealed the envelope. Hermione gasped as she recognised the crest too.

"I wonder what the Slytherins want with you?" She asked, biting her lip looking concerned.

"Probably some insults or something." Harry said, taping it with his wand to make sure nothing nasty was about to jump out at him. Satisfied, he began to tear it open as Ron peered over his shoulder. Taking out a piece of obviously expensive parchment, he began to read out loud;

_Harry Potter,_

_The Slytherins have invited to a Masked Party on the 29th September. It will be a strictly smart dress code complete with mask. Starts at 9pm in the Slytherin Common Room. Enclosed is a bracelet that will grant you access. Please find it enclosed._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Slytherin 7th Years_

And sure enough, Harry tipped the envelope upside down and out fell a thin stringed bracelet which was green, silver and red inter-weaved. Ron stared at the parchment with a confused look on his face.

"How did you read that?" Ron asked, stunned as he grabbed the bit of paper and held to the window in an attempt to see the now invisible paper. Hermione sighed and grabbed it from Ron and tapped it with her wand, then smiled faintly.

"It was made to only be read by you Harry." She said handing it back, Harry just frowned at it.

"I've heard of those parties!" Neville suddenly piped up. Slightly stunned by this outburst of information, they all turned their attention onto him. Blushing slightly under everyone's stares, he continued.

"I accidentally got locked in the boys loos and was trying to figure a way out when I heard some older boys come in laughing so I decided to wait until they went. They started talking about the party and how its famous for dancing, hot people (he blushed again),s-s-sex and drugs and music. Apparently the Slytherins run these parties in the dungeons and only the 7th year take complete control of it and can invite people from other houses who they feel are 'cool' enough. Snape doesn't care and the invited have bracelets (he indicated to the one laying Harry's hand) which get them in safely. Apparently its an honour, or so they said." He finished lamely and looked down at his feet. Ron bit his lip and stroked his chin.

"Yeah, come to think of it I've heard Fred and George talk about something like this. Guess you've been hand chosen mate, not that your gunna go right?" Harry, who had been daydreaming about the party shook himself and looked at Hermione's disapproving gaze.

"Of course I'm not going. It's probably a trap anyway, come on lets get our robes on." Harry said quickly as he leapt to his feet. Whilst Ron was looking away, Harry stuffed the bracelet into the bottom of his trunk, with the sincere belief he wouldn't need it but you never know.

The trip to Hogwarts went smoothly enough minus a first year thinking Hagrid was a werewolf and fainting, the trio took their places in the Great Hall. The Sorting came and went, the food appeared and got eaten, gossip was exchanged and whispers of the Slytherins opening up their dungeons.

"I've heard they have stashes of cock and ecstasy which they put into peoples drinks, the bastards."

"Apparently there are cages where Slytherin girls dance like the whores they are."

"Rumour has it that the smoky atmosphere is to dull your senses and wit so they can rob and humiliate you."

"The word is that they don't care who they fuck, girl or boy."

Seamus nudged Harry and beckoned him to come closer. "I got an invite on the train, the whole carriage went black, I've heard you got one." He said in his soft, sexy Irish accent. Harry nodded but before he could continue their conversation, Dumbledore stood up and started making announcements. He wondered vaguely if Seamus was going and he could see why he had been chosen, he had a slightly tanned body with bright green eyes with chiselled looks, and a lean tall body to match. His soft Irish accent was enough to turn any girl to jelly - even any guy. _Not that it matters _he thought to himself _I'm not going anyway but I'd really like to know why they chose me._ Harry couldn't see it but he had brighter, bigger, shiner green eyes then Seamus, his thick black hair looked sexily tussled, and his lean, slightly muscularly built and tall body. Spending summer in the Weasly's garden playing Quidditch had given him a golden glow. Not that it mattered anyway.


	2. Tempted

-1**I would like to thank slytheringrl17 and fevers.and.mirrors for being my first reviewers and generally being lovely people. On with the show! Disclaimer and shit on the first chapter. Flamers will be flamed back. **

**Chapter 2 : Tempted**

The first weeks at Hogwarts went by without any amazing events, though the trio had barely any time to themselves these days as they had homework piled high. Soon enough September 29th came. Harry woke up, feeling butterflies in his stomach as if he was really excited about something. Shrugging his shoulders, he poked Ron with his wand who promptly rolled over into his own dribble which woke him. Smiling and humming slightly, Harry ambled into the dormitories bathroom and began his normal morning routine e.g. showering, brushing teeth, fluffing up hair and perhaps a quick shave if his chin had decided to become hairy. Walking back out, he passed Ron who was squinting and dragging his robes along the floor and muttered to Harry something that sounded like 'Blording' which Harry settled for meaning as 'morning'. As he sat on his bed and tied up his shoelaces, Seamus came over.

"Morning Harry. How are you?" He asked in his soft, sexy Irish accent as he sat next to Harry. Harry did used to have a crush on him, yes Harry was happily bi-sexual, but after seeing your crush early in the morning and farting, it somehow loses the magic.

"Hey Seamus. Yeah I'm good thanks, something about today seems really exciting." Harry smiled at Seamus and started to tie up his other shoe.

"Maybe its because it's the first of Slytherins supposedly legendary parties?" Harry looked and suddenly realised why he had felt excited.

"Oh yeah, I had forgotten about that." He suddenly felt disappointed, which was a very quick change to how he had woken up. Seamus looked shocked at those words.

"Forgotten? How could you have forgotten? The whole schools been talking about it since day one! I'm so psyched! Are you going?" He asked, his eyes almost pleading with Harry, who strangely did feel an urge to go. Probably curiosity.

"I'm not." He sighed heavily, "I mean, the Slytherins probably just want to humiliate me in front of the school or something. Nah its best if I don't go." He smiled apologetically at Seamus and got up and Ron snored his way out of the bathroom and fell back on his bed.

He soon realised what Seamus had meant as he took his usual place on the Griffindor table between Hermione and Ron, and opposite Neville, Seamus and Dean. People were whispering between themselves and staring around and other people, seeing if there was a give away to tell them who was invited. Some people were being open about being invited though most seemed to be just bragging. Hermione just rolled her eyes and buried her face into an Ancient Runes textbook. Harry was playing around with a bit of bacon on the end of his fork, staring blankly and open mouthed in nowhere in particular. He shook himself out of it as he heard Ron groan and bury his head into arms on the table.

"Ah come on Ron, brighten up." Harry said, prodding him with his fork and leaving the bit of bacon in Ron's red hair. Deciding it looked like a kind of bow, he left it in and bent his head towards the mumbling heap next to him. "Sorry mate, can't hear a thing your saying."

"I said I'm just a ginger freak." Ron mumbled slightly higher, causing Harry to do his one eyebrow up and one eyebrow down look. Bending back down he said;

"That's total crap Ron, if you keep talking like that I'm going to be forced to hex your ass." Suddenly without warning, Ron's red face shot up and glared at Harry.

"It's alright for you. Every girl, hell even every boy, fancies you. And your one of the few who got bloody invitation to that Slytherin thing, so piss off alright?" He ranted, and with a final glare stormed out of the hall, his robs billowing behind him. Turning to Hermione looking confused, who had decided to take her nose out of her huge book. She sighed.

"I swear he has worse PMT then me, don't know what's gotten into him." She said, with a tone of worry evident in her voice. Frowning slightly, she gathered up her books and also exited the hall. Slowly getting up, he suddenly noticed that the Slytherin table was being un-naturally subdued. Sighing, he turned around and followed his friends, which was also a clever tactic to stop Seamus asking annoying questions about the 'party'.

The lessons came went with all of Harry's free periods filled with work and being repetitively asked if the rumours were true that he had been invited. He soon found himself once again in the great hall for dinner, Ron still glaring at anyone who dared even breathe in his general direction. Though as Ron was also ignoring Hermione for some reason, Harry had someone to talk to. As the night got later, he saw Seamus emerge from the staircase leading from the dorms looking extremely hot in dark blue jeans and a tight white t-shirt and showed off his toned chest. And there on his wrist was his trusty bracelet, a guarantee that he was invited. Running his hands through his spiky hair, he walked over to Harry who was still in his school robes.

"I take it you haven't changed your mind then?" He asked softly, his eyes staring deep into Harry's. Trying to stop his mouth hanging open, he could only shake his head though if Hermione hadn't been there, he would of gone dressed like he was. So perhaps it was a good job Harry could feel Hermione's disapproving eyes staring into the back of his head. Smiling sadly and shrugging, Seamus touched his shoulder and walked out the common room, girls looking sad that he wasn't staying for their viewing pleasure. Hermione smiled happily and was about to say something when Ron slouched over, looked defeated. Throwing himself into the chair at Harry's and Hermione's table, he looked down and sighed.

"I'm sorry for earlier." He lifted up his eyes to look at the expressions on their faces. Harry finally smiled.

"That's alright mate, though I think its time we had a talk if Hermione doesn't mind us deserting her." He looked over at her, she looked confused then shrugged.

"Go ahead, at least I might be finally able to get some work down." She smiled then starting groping around in her bag as Harry got up and dragged Ron to their dorm, knowing it was empty as Dean was playing exploding snap with Neville and Seamus had gone to the party.

As he shut the door behind him, Ron sat down on the bed, staring at Harry with a look of curiosity.

"You alright Harry? I've already said sorry!" Ron exclaimed before Harry smiled and shook his head.

"I know and I have accepted your apology. I think there's something else bugging you. And I have reason to believe that 'something' is still down in the common room completing her work." Harry smirked as Rons mouth dropped and he looked a mixture of shock and scared.

"Wha what? What you going on about?" He stuttered and scratched the back of his head, looking extremely uncomfortable. Harry merely rolled his eyes at this, he expected no less.

"You know perfectly well what I'm saying. You've been very touchy around her ever since you got wind of that stupid rumour saying she got with Seamus. Come on Ron! We all know he's just gay, doesn't touch girls. So when you gunna tell her?" Harry asked casually as he threw himself onto his bed next to Ron.

"Tell-tell her? I will do no such thing!" He cried out then clamped his hands in front of his mouth, his eyes big and darting around realising what he had just let slip. Harry smiled and held his finger to his lips as he heard Neville and Dean make their way up. Ron clicked to what was going on and changed the conversation with great relief.

"So you didn't go to the party with Seamus then?" He asked as he got up and pulled his robes over his head as Dean and Neville entered.

"Nah, doubt its my thing. Probably not missing much." As Harry took off his own robes, he felt a pang of regret for not going but chose to ignore it. Ron pulled on his short pyjama bottoms and crawled into bed.

"Suppose. Anyway, you can ask Seamus in the morning." Harry nodded and took off his glasses and got into his own bed. The boys all said goodnight, and off they went to sleep. Except Harry who couldn't sleep for hours wondering what he was missing and waiting for Seamus but soon he too fell into a deep slumber and dreamt of flashing disco lights whilst being chased by the Basilsk.

_Next Chapter - Double Dare_

"_Had to take a rain check then Potter?" Malfoy smirked. Harry balled his fists._

"_Get lost Malfoy, why would I want to go to one of your poxy parties?" He spat out, glaring at his rival._

"_Your scared Potter, scared your like it and scared of doing anything without your trusty side kicks." Malfoy mocked him, knowing how to play Harry._

"_Coming from the boy who has to be accompanied by two oafs to feel superior!" Harry threw back at Draco._

"_Fine, prove your not scared. I dare you to come to the party next week." Draco challenged Harry in his drawl, smirking at Harry's angry, red face._

"_Dare me? How childish though I'd expect no less. I wouldn't be seen dead there." _

"_It starts at 9, see you there." Draco then turned and walked away, knowing perfectly well Harry would indeed go._

**R + R**


	3. Double Dare

-1**Evening all, hope your sitting comfortably for our story time. I love each and every one of you who has reviewed me, makes me want to carry on! Thank you my darling ****chrystal241****IchigoMARS****QuincePaste****, slytheringrl17 and especially to ****fevers.and.mirrors**** who has been a rather ace reviewer :D thank you missy, your top banana**

Disclaimer and shit on first chapter, flamers will be flamed right back it's a long chapter to make up for my crapness.

**Chapter 3 : Double Dare**

Harry awoke to find himself on the floor with his head feeling slightly bruised. Looking up, he realised that he had fallen out of bed and Ron was laughing at him.

"You alright mate? You threw yourself out of bed telling me you don't want to dress up and do the YMCA! I don't even know what the YMCA is but it's still funny!" Smiling, Ron jumped up and held out a hand which Harry accepted and got pulled back up to his feet. He put his glasses on and turned back to Ron, who was in his school robes.

"Er Ron, what time is it?" Harry asked, eyes darting around trying to find an alarm clock that hadn't been hexed or broken.

"10am mate, we have potions like now. Was afraid you weren't going to move. I'll go and tell Slughorn you ate something funny and quickly brewing up a remedy to stop you puking. He'll believe that easy, see you soon." Without another word, Ron smiled, waved and jogged out of the dorm. Blinking and scratching his head, Harry suddenly clicked what Ron was saying. He turned and started rummaging around for his robes when he suddenly noticed something. He stood up and looked over at Seamus's bed. Empty, hadn't been touched. Frowning slightly, he threw his clothes on, washed his hair and brushed his teeth, ran his fingers through his messy hair, he grabbed his satchel and ran out of the dorms. Yanking open the door and hoping he wasn't knocking anyone over, he darted towards the dungeons with his stomach rumbling loudly. Turning sharply round a corner he came into contact with something and landed flat on his back. Without looking, he grabbed his bag and was about to jump up until he realised who he ran into. Draco was sitting up and rubbing his arm.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing Potter? You have to pay to touch something of this quality." He said in his mocking tone and nimbly leapt up so he was towering over Harry. Draco's white blond hair was now it longish spikes, he had grown taller and willowy though his statue was small, he oozed strength, power and confidence. His ice blue eyes, just as cold as ice narrowed at Harry who glared at him before leaping to his feet.

"Get lost Malfoy." He muttered, wanting to get o the dungeons but felt the need to linger and insult Draco.

"Can't, know this place too well." Malfoy crossed his arms and stared coolly at Harry who narrowed his eyes.

"Get out my way." Harry said and went to go but Malfoy merely held his arm out to block Harry.

"You weren't there last night, the only one not to show." Harry laughed bitterly.

"Sorry to disappoint you." He said sarcastically.

"Had to take a rain check then Potter?" Malfoy smirked. Harry balled his fists.

"Get lost Malfoy, why would I want to go to one of your poxy parties?" He spat out, glaring at his rival.

"Your scared Potter, scared you're like it and scared of doing anything without your trusty side kicks." Malfoy mocked him, knowing how to play Harry.

"Coming from the boy who has to be accompanied by two oafs to feel superior!" Harry threw back at Draco.

"Fine, prove your not scared. I dare you to come to the party next week." Draco challenged Harry in his drawl, smirking at Harry's angry, red face.

"Dare me? How childish though I'd expect no less. I wouldn't be seen dead there."

"It starts at 9, see you there." Draco then turned and walked away, knowing perfectly well Harry would indeed go. Shaking with anger, Harry was about to yell at Draco before realising that Draco was in his class. Wondering why he was also late briefly, he started to run and managed to get through the door before it banged shut in his face. Slughorn turned around, his moustache twitching.

"Harry m'boy! I heard about your episode, hope you're not coming down with anything! I'm sure Hermione will be able to fill you in on what we are doing today." Harry smiled weakly at Slughorn before sliding into his chair between Hermione and Ron.

"You know he should have taken points off, your 45 minutes late!" Hermione hissed at Harry as she threw a prune type thing into her cauldron which realised a green gas that smelled like Ron's farts when he had baked beans. Rons grimace on his face showed he was having the same thought. Harry sighed and started getting out the ingredients though there wasn't much point as he didn't have enough time to make a proper attempt at it. The lesson went on with Hermione hissing at him and telling him and Ron off for comparing the smells coming out of her and their cauldrons to various people and things and soon was time to pack up.

There was a 15 minute lesson switch-over and they had Defence Against the Dark Arts next. Harry groaned as he realised he didn't have the right book, told his friends he'd catch up with them there and to save him a seat as he ran along the corridor and up the moving stairs towards their dormitories. Yelling the password at the Fat Lady who told him in turn to quieten down, he charged through the common room and launched himself into his room. Grabbing his book, he heard a cough and turned around to see Seamus tucked up in bed. He peered at him and thought he was asleep so went to leave but heard a noice. Turning back around, he realised that Seamus was staring at him and talking to him. But there was something different about him. His eyes looked extremely weird, his face flushed and his mouth seemed to be moving at 100mph. Frowning, he took a step towards Seamus and asked him to speak up and slow down.

"Ah mate Harry. You shoulda bin dere. 'mazing. Guurlsss, guuyss, moosic, 'mazing." Then all of sudden he fell back down onto the bed and started snoring heavily. Harry shook his head then ran back through the common room and managed to dart into his classroom before Snape could shut the door though had to endure snide comments all through the lesson about thinking he was allowed to make a glamorous entrance.

After the lesson Harry went to the Great Hall and still found no sign of Seamus. Feeling slightly worried, he grabbed some food, promised to talk to Ron and Hermione later in the common room and walked out to go back to the dormitories. He came up into his room where Seamus was sitting at the foot of his bed, cross legged looking quite happy, slightly pale, but happy.

"Hey your up. I got you some food." Harry said as he fished around in his pocket for the sausages. Seamus suddenly laughed out loud gleefully and rolled onto to his back on his bed.

"No thank you Harry! I'm quite full enough thanks on adrenalin!" He rolled back up quickly, his feet on the ground with a warm, wide smile on his face. Harry couldn't help but smile.

"Glad to hear it. Was it a good night?" Seamus bit his lip and looked at Harry, his eyes glittering and smiling.

"It was the most 'mazing night of me life. Damn Harry, you shoulda come." Harry's smile faltered.

"Wish I had but thinking of going to the next one." Seamus's eyes lit up.

"Ah mate you won't regret it. We'll go together." With that he winked at Harry, jumped up and walked to the bathroom and promptly shut the door. Harry was dazed and threw himself backwards onto his bed. A decision he soon regretted as he has sausage all over his back now.

The week went very quickly, even more quickly then Harry found for comfort. Soon it was Thursday the 6th October, night of the party.  
He still hadn't quite got round to telling Ron and was thinking he was being pretty sly when Hermione grabbed him on his back to the common room and pulled him head first into the library. She slid gracefully into the chair opposite him and Harry poked his glasses back onto the top of his nose.

"What the hell are you doing 'Mione?" Harry whispered, eyes darting round to see if they would be disturbed. She sighed irritated and raised her eyebrows at him.

"Your going to the party tonight aren't you?2 She whispered angrily.Harry did a good impression of a goldfish before shaking himself back to his senses.

"How did you find out?" He whispered bewilderedly.

"I have my sources." She replied, folding her arms and looking smug. In actual fact she had just happened to hear Pansy Parkinson in the girls toilets saying how 'Dracey' had managed to persuade Potter to come.

"Oh, well yeah I am actually. I have been invited you know." He whispered back, in a sulky, childish way.

"And I was there when you got the invitation. I think it will do good to let your hair down" - Harry gasped - "But that doesn't mean I won't be worried about you. I want you to tell Ron so it doesn't become a stupid little argument and I'm going to help you." Silence. Harry managed to hold back a snort.

"You? Help me? How?" He asked loudly by accident where he was shushed by a book on the table. She lent forwards and took off his glasses. Before he could protest or release that pent up snort she had waved her wand at his eyes and the fuzzy, brown blue vanished and in its place was, Hermione. He shook his head and looked up again, he could still see!

"What did you just do?" He asked, staring at his hands and poking his nose to make sure his glasses weren't actually there as he wasn't silly enough to poke his finger into eye, though it was tempting.

"I've given you perfect vision, your going to need it. The dungeons are bound to have smoke or a haze to make it more mysterious and such." Hermione whispered as she handed back his glasses, and looked rather smug with herself. Before he could thank her a booming voice declared the library was shut so they rushed off back to the common room. Once there, he couldn't find Ron and waved at Hermione as he went up to his dorm to get ready. Getting to his pile of clothes he sunk to his knees, then put his head in his hands. He didn't have anything to wear! Groaning, he sat up and threw clothes over his head in his search to find something, anything suitable. He suddenly heard a loud crash and looked over his shoulder to see Neville on his back lying on the pile of Harry's clothes.

"Neville you alright?" Harry asked as he leapt up and helped pull Neville up.

"Yeah, I'm good. What are you doing?" Neville rubbed his back and looked at the scattered clothes on the floor.

"Oh, er, trying to find a decent outfit actually." Harry smiled weakly and looked back with a sigh to his socks, the only things that remained.

"Oooh Gran always sends me clothes that don't fit or suit me, you could try them if you want." Neville said brightly. Harry didn't have the energy to argue and was quite prepared to go to desperate lengths at this point. Neville smiled broadly and skipped over to his trunk and started rooting through as Harry collected his clothes and dumped them back into their original place.

"Here you are!" Neville cried and threw two packages that had been neatly opened at the top. Shrugging his shoulders, he opened them and was shocked. There was a fitted bottle green t-shirt that matched his eyes with a black and silver Famous Stars n Stripes logo in the middle (whoever they are Harry wondered to himself) and a pair of light blue stylishly ripped jeans.

"Keep them. Not my thing." Neville said happily as he pulled on his knitted rainbow jumper. Harry said thanks and dashed to the bathroom to get ready.

Half a BILLION years later

Harry walked out, amazed at himself. The green top fit him smugly and showed off his lightly toned body and reflected his brilliant green eyes. The jeans hung loosely but not ridiculously so. He had ruffled his hair and it looked messy as ever but again, stylishly so. Seamus came into the room and did a double take, his mouth hanging open.

"Harry! You look-wow! Take it your ready to go?" Seamus was wearing a red top and tight black skinny jeans. Harry to be honest wasn't overly impressed with Seamus's outfit but smiled none the less and was about to leave when a thought struck. Suddenly darting to his chest, he rummaged through before pulling out the bracelet that allowed entry and tied it round his nimble wrists. That even matched the outfit. One last glance around, there was still no sign of Ron. Even walking through the common room and trying to ignore the stares of everyone, he couldn't see his red haired friend. But saying that, he couldn't see Hermione either. Odd. Lost in his own thoughts, before he knew it he was standing at the bottom of the stairs that lead to the dungeons. He paused, biting his lip wondering if he had made the right choice. Seamus smiled softly, grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him down the dark corridor. As they got closer, the corridor became filled with a light mist that moistened his skin which was already damp due to nervous sweat. Soon they had reached the door opening where Crabbe and Goyle stood watch. Seamus waved him and Harry's bracelets before them and they were pushed into the large, hot smoky room.

**OMG woooo! What a cliffhanger-ish! Don't worry my munchkins, I'll be updating very soon hehe. Don't forget to R + R as it makes me want to continue. Sorry its taking so long to set up but it'll be worth it!**

_Next Chapter - Dancing With Snakes_

_Harry screwed up his eyes to try and make out what was going on in the corner where Seamus had rushed off to. His view clearing, he saw a group of a mixture of Slytherin's and a few other house guests around a small table, white powder in thick lines. Gasping, he saw someone roll up a note and snort the powder up. He saw Seamus bending down then felt a hand clasp his shoulder. _

"_Ah Potter, I see you did take me up on my offer." Twirling round to face the drawling, lazy voice Harry came very close face to face to Draco and gasped as Draco drew in a quick intake of breath. _

**R and R!**


	4. Dancing with Snakes

-1Wow I'm actually updating in a reasonable amount of time! Maybe it's the white chocolate talking but all you reviewer people are a tad amazing. Thank you for your support darkangledragonlover, chrystal241, emoboychaser**(yes I know what you mean about checkers!)** and slytheringrl17. A special thanks filled with love and gratitude to the ever amazingly blunt but lovely reviewer fevers.and.mirrors who's reviews make me think but happy and to Lady Rachel Lupin who's review made me chuckle and even question her sanity. You guys are proper magic :

Disclaimer malarky on first chapter and flamers will be forced to eat their own poo. On with the story!

**Chapter 4 : Dancing with Snakes**

Harry rubbed his eyes as smoke filled his lungs and sight. He felt dazed as voice accumulated noise with Seamus's deep Irish laugh seeping through his ears. As his eyes gradually got used to the smoke, he looked around at the scene that laid before him. The room seemed to open out bigger than what you assume a normal classroom or common room would be, with bends and twists, giving the appearance of a rave labyrinth. The lighting in the room was dim with green and white spotlights dancing on the ceiling and highlighting certain features. Harry's eyes widened and his cheeks reddened as he suddenly realised there were several long tables with a pole from the table to the ceiling with girls in skimpy clothes writhing against them. He recognised Pansy Parkinson and Hannah Abbott as some of the girls but could only recognise the others through sightings in the corridors. Their bodies writhed and moved seductively in time of the loud, booming music as the boys seated around the tables merely watched and nodded their heads lightly in time of the music, notes of money tucked in their hands.

"This my friend, is the fucking underworld and it's the fucking shit!" Seamus bellowed into Harry's ear, stuck his tongue and laughed then pulled him off to a corner which was a bar. The wall was lined in shelves filled with wines, liquors, beers, spirits and other highly alcoholic beverages. The wall itself was a mirror. Blaise was wearing a tight white t-shirt with a thin black tie, his hair waxed into spikes with green tips was behind the bar seducing every male and female who wanted a drink, even Harry felt drawn to his big, dark eyes and luscious mouth. Another girl helped him who wore a low cut tight white t-shirt with a black bow tie around her neck, her dirty blonde hair tied into a messy knot which looked amazing, Harry recalled her name being Alice but not sure why he did. Seamus brought him to the bar where he ordered two double fire whiskeys. Blaise smirked and winked at Harry when he looked up.

"Your drink Sir. "He purred as he opened Harry's tightly clasped hand and gentle put the shot glass into it, wrapping his fingers slowly back round the glass. Harry briefly looked into the mirror to see him, pale faced and shocked staring back. Blaise licked his lips then returned to Seamus who paid for the drinks. As Blaise gave back his change, Seamus whispered into his ear. Harry watched, whilst wondering what exactly he had to do with such a small glass, as Blaise nodded and pointed to a duller area which was just obscured by another corner. Seamus nodded and smiled, then kissed Blaise on the cheek and joined Harry who was standing next to the bar.

"Are you gunna stare at it all day or shove it down ya fucking neck 'Arry?" Seamus again bellowed into Harry's ear, his soft Irish accent sending chills down Harry's spine. Then Seamus threw his head back and downed the liquid in the small glass, turned around and plonked the glass back onto the bar. Not wanted to look stupid, Harry also downed his which resulted in a minor coughing fit but over the noise he managed to pull it off. Instantly Harry's head felt lighter and his body began to tingle, with dread and nerves being replaced slowly by confidence and adrenalin. Seamus peered back over to the corner Blaise had indicated and motioned for Harry to come closer.

"I'm gunna leave you for a bit, is that alright?" Harry nodded.

"Yeah that's fine." Harry replied, bellowing into Seamus's ear who replied with a grin and quickly vanished in the heap of moving, sweaty bodies that were either drinking, smoking or dancing body to body.

Harry screwed up his eyes to try and make out what was going on in the corner where Seamus had rushed off to. His view clearing, he saw a group of a mixture of Slytherin's and a few other house guests around a small table, white powder in thick lines. Gasping, he saw someone roll up a note and snort the powder up. He saw Seamus bending down then suddenly felt a hand clasp his shoulder.

"Ah Potter, I see you did take me up on my offer." Twirling round to face the drawling, lazy voice Harry came very close, face to face with Draco and gasped as Draco also drew in a quick intake of breath.

"Malfoy." He couldn't think of anything else to say, his mouth had gone dry and not just because of the fire whiskey. Draco was softly spiked which added sharpness to his brilliant, ice blue eyes. He was wearing a tight white vest under a bottle green blazer with tight, black jeans that had a hole on one of the knees and dark shoes. He looked good. Actually, he looked hot. Really hot. The bastard.

"So Potter, what do you think?" Draco had one hand in his jeans pocket and lazily gestured to the packed room behind them.

"Very popular, how did you do it?" Harry asked then drew in his breath as Draco smirked sexily and came right up with his body pressed against Harry's trembling one. Slowly he leaned over until Harry could feel his hot breath in his ear.

"Magic." And with that, Draco smiled and vanished back into the crowd. Shaking his head, Harry collapsed onto the bar stool, confused as hell. He fancied Malfoy. No, no he didn't Harry thought to himself, it's the fire whiskey talking. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to face Blaise.

"Another drink Sir? On the house?" He asked in a husky voice, Harry smiled and nodded, this time being able to swallow the contents full without coughing or dribbling. He had another one then paid and as he stood up, a transformation occurred. His body felt loose and tingly, but inside he felt good. He knew he looked good and starting to notice people staring at him with unmasked desire. Confidence rushed through his blood and he threw himself into the middle of the throng of dancing bodies. Swaying and moving, letting the music control his movement he turned and danced with a number of people until he turned and again came face to face with Draco. Draco danced with style and ease, his sexuality and sensuality blazing like a fire, his eyes staring into Harry's, taunting him to a certain extent. Determined to be better then Draco, he danced with his him, their bodies grinding against each other, their stare never faltering, their pride fighting through movement. Soon though, Harry had to pull away, as he started to feel dizzy and fought his way through the crowds to get a glass of water. In the end, he ended up in the boys toilets as he hungrily slurped straight from the tap. Looking up and wiping his mouth, he noticed the cloak though it took him a while to focus on the moving numbers before it dawned on him that it was 4am. Splashing cold water on his face which mingled with his sweat, he went back out to find Seamus. The party was in full flow but other things were taking place as well as dancing. Scrunching his eyes up and peering to an obscure shadow, he realised to his shock what it was.

"Their fucking in full view of everything?" He gaped, unable to look away as he saw the pretty brunette being pushed over the table and taken from behind by some Slytherin on the Quidditch team obviously massaging her very large breasts as his mouth stayed opened as he thrust harder and harder into her, her head pulled backwards. Harry could imagine the moans but this didn't really turn him on. Even seeing the girls breast meant nothing to him which mildly surprised him. Turning around, he soon noticed there was a lot of this happening around him but the couples were mixing. He saw Pansy and Hannah both kissing Ernie who Harry had failed to notice all evening but seemed spectacularly drunk. Ernie had one of his hands down Hannah's top whilst his other hand was in between Pansy's legs, their hands were massaging a bulge in his jeans and his chest. This did excite Harry a little bit but he pushed and dodged around the dancers and the sex surrounding him before ending up in the corner where he had last seen Seamus. The table had been knocked over and there was specks of white powder, cigarettes, glasses and paper dotted around and Seamus was lolling in a chair, laughing to himself, his eyes wide but his black pupils seemed bigger, but Harry put this down to his alcohol state. As he got closer to Seamus he also noticed traces of white powder around his nose and lips.

"'Arry? Fuck me mate, I'm a tad fucked and I can fucking party till the fucking dawn!" Seamus cried out, his voice thick and heavy.

"It's already dawn, time to leave." Harry went to grab Seamus's arm but he pulled it away and let it drop by his side.

"Leavin'? I'm not fuckin' leavin'. You fuckin' pussy." Seamus shouted at Harry and pulled himself up but fell toppled over onto the floor. Harry quickly bent down.

"Are you okay? Did you hurt yourself?" Even Harry could tell his own words were slurring.

"No 'arm done. Fuck it, take me home. Charlie's gone anyway." Harry looked around for a girl but then hooked his arm under Seamus, held onto the corner and tugged him back up, letting most of Seamus's weight rest against him. As he struggled to the exit, he quickly turned and quickly turned back, determined that he didn't want to see Draco and didn't fancy him, and left the scene of the party. Crabbe and Goyle handed Harry a parchment then folded their arms and stood guard to the door again as they had been doing all evening.

"Very well disciplined." Harry mumbled to himself and held onto one corner and shoved the other into Seamus's mouth as he seemed to lost control of his arms and felt the room closing in on them, vanishing and spinning them through the air before landing in a heap in their dormitories. Curious but too tired to question how they could use a port key at Hogwarts and how they knew where to take them, he helped Seamus into bed who had taken to mumbling to himself, and shut the curtains around the bed. Looking around to make sure their arrival hadn't caused any disturbances bar the welcome back snort from Ron who was no fast asleep in bed, Harry threw off his shoes, trousers, socks and t-shirt before crawling into his warm comfy bed, and drifting off into an unsettled sleep where the room was constantly spinning and Draco was trying to sell him acorns but Ron was telling him that they were too expensive. The only time he got up was to rush to the bathroom to be sick in the toilet, gulp down some water and go back to bed.

**Ahhh so now you know what sort of parties we're dealing with here! Tell me what you thought and if you enjoyed or hated it. Whoop R + R**

_Chapter 5 : After taste_

"_You lied to me!" Ron snarled at Harry, his face red._

"_I didn't lie to you! Seriously, what is your problem?" Harry shouted back, his confusion making him more angry at Ron's unreasonable reaction._

"_You! I've had enough, I can't bloody take this any more." Ron cried, throwing his hands in the air and stormed across the room. Harry squinted up his face and held his head in his hands, making a growling noise out of pure frustration. _

"_This is ridiculous Ron!" Harry moaned into his hands, loud enough for Ron to hear._

"_One day Harry, you'll see." Ron said in a low, menacing voice before slamming the door shut after him._


End file.
